


Marichat Fluff3

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Chat won a bet and Marinette has to date him.(small fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyblkcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyblkcat/gifts).



> Very small fic  
> But are you drowning in Marichat yet?

"Are you sure you're allowed here after the CopyChat incident?" Marinette laughed as she walked into the Louvre with her arm wrapped around his.

 

"Sure, I'm sure. They understand it was a big misunderstanding and I know some of the guys here. Isn't that right, Ralph?" He asked a security guard as they passed by.

 

"I got my eye on you cat." The guard growled, moving to fingers to his eyes then pointed them at Chat.

 

"Okay maybe I'm not so sure." He confessed as Marinette busted out laughing.

 

"So why did you drag me here, Chat?" She asked him, wiping a tear away.

 

"Well Princess, you lost a bet so you had to go on a date with yours truly." He smirked, "and what better place than a museum." He waved his hand, show casing the many pieces of art work.

 

"Uh huh, sure." She rolled her eyes. "I just bet you have some art puns you wanted to subject me to."

 

"Well you caught me. I wanted a cat-ptive pawdience, for my puns are truly works of art." He replied smugly, his Chat like smile spread a cross his lips.

 

"You are a regular Pawcatsso." She joked, shaking her head.

 

"Oooh princess, very good." He laughed.

 

"That's the only pun you will be getting out of me." She flicked his nose as they continued to walk through the museum.

 

However as they walked through the museum, Chat didn't stare at any of the art, only at Marinette and when she looked at him, he would look away.

 

"Okay," she pushed him away. "We are here to look at art not at me. Is there something on me?" She asked looking over her outfit.

 

"No, no." He laughed. "And I am looking at art."

 

"What are you talking about?" She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I'm saying that I'm staring at the most beautiful work of art in the whole of Paris." He confessed grabbing her hand.

 

Marinette gasped, blushing a bright red. Before scrunching up her nose at him. "You brought me here just to say that didn't you?"

 

He nodded.

 

"You are so extra." She laughed and kissed him.

 

"I know but it's true. You are beautiful."


End file.
